


You Made Me Smile

by starkboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: Peter and Ned are having their weekly study night, there's 3 weeks until summer vacation, and Peter doesn't want Ned to go.





	You Made Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short drabble i've been sitting on for too long, but we deserve some fluff of these boys.
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey, do you ever wonder if life is just a simulation, and someone’s controlling our every move?”

Peter’s frowning down at his physics homework, Ned behind him lounging across Peter’s bed, having already finished his studying for the day, and has now taken on a new task of asking Peter questions that will keep him up at night.

“Well, whoever’s controlling me is actually the worst person to ever exist for deciding what they want to watch me do is read the same question over and over for the last twenty minutes,” Peter replies, before promptly slamming said book closed and rolling his stiff shoulders back. Does he _really_ need an education?

“Don’t insult the simulation Gods, what if your assigned agent decides to give you even more homework tomorrow?” Ned asks, before adding, “Oh wait, we’re in high school, that’s inevitable.”

Peter laughs bitterly with Ned at their own expense, before shoving out of his seat, and dropping onto the floor with his back against his bed, “Three more weeks until summer vacation, I’ve never been so ready for sweaty subway rides and everyone to be three times crankier than their usual.”

Peter really was brimming with anticipation of the summer to come, he has so many experiments he wants to do with the suit and most importantly, neighborhood crime fighting to take part in.

Ned turns from his back onto his side, facing out towards Peter, “That’s easy for you to say, I can’t believe the one summer that we are actually old enough to not have an early curfew, is the summer my mom decided we’re all going to visit my grandparents in Virginia, who even lives in Virginia?!”

Peter has tried not to think about how Ned is going to be gone for a whole month. It’s not like he won’t stay in contact, their 1,500-days and counting snap streak is a show of how much time they devote to talking to each other every day, it’s just that – that him and Ned have finally stopped running circles around the unspoken feelings in their friendship and have actually started up _something_ between each other.

It has yet to be labeled, but Peter’s pretty confident he’ll be able to call Ned his boyfriend soon.

That is, if they can weather the month-long block of non-physical contact. But, hey it’s 2018, virtual relationships are the thing to do. At least Peter will keep telling himself that, til Ned is back in a 3-block radius of him at all times.

Peter reaches his hand up to grab onto Ned’s, and fiddle with his fingers instead of answering Ned’s rhetorical question.

Ned must catch on to Peter’s change in demeanor and he tugs at Peter’s hand until he gets the hint and climbs up onto the bed with him.

Peter sighs trying to get his weepy feelings from before out of his mind, and Ned pushes him around until he deems him comfortable enough to cuddle.

“You know,” Ned mumbles, voice half muffled against Peter’s chest, “I’m really happy to be here with you.”

“Me too,” Peter says quietly, wrapping his arms around Ned and burying his nose in his hair, “We still have a month of this at least.”

“A month of cuddles with Spider-Man? Who’d pass that up,” Ned jokes, poking at Peter’s stomach to get him to laugh.

“Not sure the suit would be good cuddling material, too sticky.”

“Ha-ha, we get it, you walk on walls.”

And then they’re diving into a joke battle of who can make the best spider pun, and it’s just so _easy_ to be with Ned, and yeah being away from him this summer is going to suck, but Peter knows they’re going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> this world needs more peter/ned and i'm glad to contribute to these two goofs.
> 
> any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
